


Dragon On The Mountain

by Kris



Category: Eureka
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-16
Updated: 2008-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure crack, and also a dragon is terrorizing the village of Eureka, they need a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon On The Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Ash/Jack Vale

Once upon a time, in the wonderful land of Eureka, Nathan Stark was a sane and reasonable man. His people may not have liked him but he was at least grudgingly respected and as Director of Global Dynamics his people flourished and all was successful and well.

And then one day he realized he was lonely, and being lonely he sought out comfort only to realize that, as Director of Global Dynamics, his people thought him untouchable and none would come near him for fear that they would upset the balance and also fear that he would rip their still beating heart out of their chest. For while he was grudgingly respected, he was also feared like none other.

Depressed by his inability to cure his loneliness, he sought out the comfort of his former Co-Director, Allison Blake. Alas, Allison was smitten with the new lawman and could not be swayed from her quest for the Sheriff of Eureka's heart. Annoyed and rebuffed Nathan turned vengeful and sought out to destroy that which he believed was keeping him from Allison and thus from happiness. 

The Sheriff was called to the Offices of Global Dynamics and he arrived with much fanfare and sirens whistling and smoke rising as one of Nathan's people, Douglas Fargo, had been set upon by fire in his workroom by way of a destroyed outer wall. It was an important distinction to make as Fargo had set his workroom on fire several times by way of carelessness. Now, with his annoyance pushed to the back of his considerably large mind, the Director of Global Dynamics set out on a quest with the Sheriff of Eureka to find he who was setting fire to the people of Eureka.

The first place their quest took them was to the den of Jim Taggart, a foreigner who was known for the creation of fantastic beasts that did not always stay as confined as they ought. Taggart was quick to the point and walked them over to Bucky, his world famous fire-breathing sheep. Bucky, a slow moving creature, watched them balefully from behind the clear super polymer contraption that was its cage and then belched fire in their direction on command only to have it stopped by the walls.

Satisfied, Nathan and the Sheriff moved on. They made their way to the home of the Paulson Triplets who were known for playing tricks on Fargo often. They fervently denied having set fire upon anyone, including Fargo, but asked that since the Sheriff was already at their home, would he mind looking over a spot of trouble in their backyard.

A spot of trouble being an understatement as their backyard (all 40 acres of it) had been scorched so completely that even the most resilient super strain dandelion weed was unable to survive. Alarmed at the long reach of the arm of the fire setter Nathan and the Sherriff moved on quickly. It was in the middle of town, questioning the local merchant Vincent, that they realized what had caused the fires.

Overhead and breathing large plumes of smoke and fire, the dragon circled the town in concentric circles.

"We have no choice," the Sheriff said.

"I agree," Nathan said.

"I am very frightened," Vincent said and thus the order was given throughout the town that the people of Eureka need stay in their houses and places of business, unless their houses or places of business were set upon by fire, until Nathan and the Sheriff had slain the dragon.

The dragon proved a formidable foe. Having come to the realization that two of the townspeople were setting out to slay her, she returned to her lair in the mountains only a day’s walk from the town and watched and waited for the men of Eureka to arrive so that she might kill them all.

The walk from Eureka to the mountainous lair of the dragon was long and tiring and hampered by having to climb over the debris left behind from the dragon's rage. It was over one such piece of debris that, as Nathan climbed over he lost his footing and stumbled only to have the Sheriff reach out to steady him and Nathan looked into his eyes.

It was the moment he had been longing for, even before he knew it. In that moment he found that, when he was around the Sheriff, his loneliness disappeared and that when the Sheriff spoke he found him by turns amusing and clever. The feelings that the Sheriff's hands on his arms aroused was like nothing that Nathan had ever experienced before and he wanted to do it again.

Then the moment was broken when the Sheriff released him and rubbed at the back of his neck in embarrassment. Confused by the feelings the Sheriff stirred in him Nathan urged them onwards towards certain death. That would at least clear up the problems if nothing else would.

By day's end they chose to camp far down the side of the mountain, half a day's walk to the dragon's lair.

"We shouldn't light a fire," the Sheriff said.

"I agree," Nathan said. The Sheriff blushed though Nathan could barely see it in the quickly fading light.

"I will take first watch, if you want you can set your bedroll beside mine, it will help to conserve heat." Nathan ducked his head to hide his smile. The heat from the dragon had kept them overly warm through out the walk up the mountain. Instead of answering though, Nathan set his bedroll beside the Sheriff's and sat with him for a short time, watching the night progress until the Sheriff placed his hand on Nathan's shoulder and urged him to sleep.

"I will wake you in a few hours to take second watch," the Sheriff assured and true to his word, Nathan fell asleep quickly and was woken much before dawn by the Sheriff for his watch. The night was quiet and Nathan felt contented to sit and listen to the steady breathing of the Sheriff while he waited for dawn to come. When the sun rose again they ate a small breakfast and began their steady ascent to the dragon's lair.

The lair was a sight to behold, dark and foreboding. The entrance glowed red with embers and Nathan shared a nervous look with the Sheriff before they both stood tall and stormed in. The dragon was waiting for them, ready to breathe her deadly fetid breath on them but the Sheriff held out both hands in a placating gesture and shouted.

"Wait!" The dragon's face shifted in an approximation of a raised eyebrow, scales shifting above her snake like eyes.

"Why?" her voice was at once hoarse and evil and beautiful which surprised Nathan and the Sheriff.

"Well, you have been torching an entire town full of people who have done nothing to you," the Sheriff replied. Nathan nodded in agreement.

"Well I like to burn things," the dragon said in her hoarse evil beautiful voice.

"I can see how this might create a problem," the Sheriff said solemnly. "I have a plan however." This was the first that Nathan had heard of a plan. As far as he had known the plan was to storm the lair and slay the dragon. Granted the dragon had been much more prepared than they had been and if the Sheriff hadn't spoken so quickly they would most certainly have been dead.

"I could burn you," the dragon said, interest apparent in her voice. Nathan could feel his heart speed up and looked to the Sheriff in alarm who again held his hands up.

"No, wait, I have an alternate proposition." Nathan was intrigued. He hadn't known the Sheriff could speak so eloquently, or knew such large words. "I'd like to suggest you burn down the other side of the mountain, there are no people there and you can burn to your heart's content. Perhaps we could also arrange to move some debris to that side of the mountain so you could burn that as well."

The dragon tilted her enormous head to one side as she thought over the proposition.

"What if I were to burn both of you *and* the town *and* the other side of the mountain?" she suggested.

"No, I really think you'd prefer the other side of the mountain. Because if you start killing townspeople then they'll eventually send a group to slay you, and then if you kill that group they will send another group and another and eventually one of them will succeed in slaying you."

The dragon thought this over for a long while and finally sighed, a heavy gust of wind the reddened Nathan's skin and pleasantly browned the Sheriff's.

"Very well, I accept your proposal. If you provide debris for the other side of the mountain then I will only burn the other side of the mountain and I will leave the town and the townspeople alone."

The bargain struck, Nathan and the Sheriff returned down the side of the mountain. It was at the same piece of debris that Nathan had stumbled on only the day before that the Sheriff turned to him and said the strangest thing.

"Jack." Nathan stared at him in confusion. "If we are to act on our feelings you may call me Jack rather than Sheriff."

"You may call me God," Nathan replied and at Jack's confused look proceeded to explain with actions. Their cries echoed up the mountain where the dragon snorted a plume of smoke and rolled her eyes and muttered 'humans' in an annoyed voice.

They returned victorious to the town of Eureka where there was a celebration feast and ever after the dragon burned only the other side of the mountain and the town of Eureka solved the question of where to put their garbage and Nathan Stark was never lonely again.

/End


End file.
